1. Field of the Invention
Present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for acquiring parameters for performing wireless communications from a NFC (Near Field Communication) chip is known (for example, Japanese Patent Gazette No. 5121212). Also, technology for acquiring parameters such as an IP address necessary for communicating with an image forming apparatus such as a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) from the NFC chip is known as an application of above mentioned technology, in a case where functions of the MFP, such as printing or scanning, are used by a mobile terminal.
However, there is a problem to be solved in the aforementioned technology, for example, in a case where the IP address of the image forming apparatus is dynamically allocated by using DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol). In such case, the IP address acquired from the NFC chip may be different from the IP address being allocated to the image forming apparatus whose functions such as printing or scanning are expected to be used. Therefore another image forming apparatus may perform such functions.